Nightbreed
The NightBreed Faction plays loosely based on 'Vampires the Masquerade' Clans and Disciplines - but Midian City is NOT A VtM-sim, means an ability granted in VtM is not neccessarily granted here. It also means you don't have to play this style as long as your abilities are fixed beforehand and not made up while you play. Midian City is a consensual and semi-realistic roleplay. This is the main rule that needs to be followed if one wants to play a character based on VtM-stuff. We Vampires are seen as just another 'Gang' in this city of Faction-wars. That being said, the Masquerade is mandatory for all Kindred to 'blend in'. (drop notecards on inventory to open if SL is buggy) KEEP IN MIND: you wish to play a creature of the night. This means you submit your RP to a race that requires a 'darker behavior' and adds to the darker side of Midian. You are playing a Beasts, torn between maintaining the Masquerade and the inner struggle against the urge for blood. THIS MEANS: If you decide on this type of character, then also play it! Don't say you are a vampire and play the same as you would a human. The craving for blood exceeds everything else so you should play feeding, react to blood you encounter in the streets, avoid fire and see humans as your prey instead of friends. If you don't wish to play these things and only want to make your character invincible, then there is no need to be a vampire. Don't act like a human with superpowers! GET STARTED Make sure you read and understand the Midian City Guide before joining Midian RP, observe thoroughly (��), put thought into your character background and hand it in for approval. Once that is done and you wish to enter the RP, please wear the ��: VESSEL Human characters looking for interaction with the vampires should wear this tag. Wearing the Vessel-tag will make your character a potential 'dinner'. Vessels are seen by vampires as easily susceptible for mindtricks and manipulations - so feeding on them is considered 'safer' by the Kindred. Beyond the 'thrill of being fed on', any human who wishes to be turned into a vampire will have to wear the Vessel tag. They will have to play as a human vessel and oblivious to the existence of the Kindred for a period of time and with this RP slowly 'gain the trust' of the vampires. By doing this, they can find a Kindred of the Breed who is willing to sire them. --> If you wish to be turned into a vampire, be patient and show good RP. This will be a process happening in your character's life, so don't expect it to be done in 2 days! You can ONLY be turned by an approved vampire character! Please submit us your application form which is attached earlier in this notecard. NIGHTCHILD After your character has been approved, wear the Nightchild-tag to indicate your character is a vampire. There is no obligation to join the NightBreed Faction, but if you choose to play a Nightchild, you MUST be part of the OOC vampire interest group (see part 'Interest Groups' in the City Guide) and you must acknowledge that Nightbreed is the deciding faction on what it is to be a vampire in Midian City. As a Nightchild you are a potential candidate to become a member of the NightBreed Faction. To join the Breed, your character must be full-breed Kindred* and live according to ��. You must seek the Prince or Seneschal to receive permission to feed in Midian! --> The RP of finding and introducing yourself to the Seneschal or Prince of the city is your responsibility and a first chance for you to interact with the vampire community of the sim! You can approach any member of the NightBreed Faction to get hints on where to find them. If you play a Nightchild and wish NOT to join the breed your character will still need to understand the rules and will be expected to follow those rules regardless of what they end up doing in the sim. The Nightbreed are the ruling faction for the vampires, should you be ignorant of the rules or allow someone else to tell you that you need not follow them you will still be held accountable. --> All rules regarding the Masquerade still apply, the Breed will see your character as a rogue and therefore you will not be under their protection. You would not be allowed to feed in Midian if you fail to introduce yourself and ask permission for it. To sire or ghoul any human is forbidden for rogues, and will cause IC-consequences for both Sire and Childe... (please see the section about 'consequences' further down in this guide) *IMPORTANT NOTE a) No Vampires with biomech/cyber-enhancements! b) We DO NOT acknowledge any vampire hybrids, such as Neko- or Lycan-Vampires. --> Please respect this when wanting to be a vampire. Don't make our RP hard by wanting to be an exception. ---- NightBreed Leaders and GMs: OOC Factionleaders: Faction Leader (Europe): Chandra Meehan Faction Leader (US): Shanni Hin OOC Character Creation: Allesandro Serevi IC Leaders: Prince: Chandra Meehan Seneschal: Kyril Sylbert PLEASE NOTE: To be part of the Nightbreed, the first priority MUST be the Breed! You cannot be in any other major Faction (i.e. UAC, Sarcina, Biomechs, Hounds, Shadow Stalkers, etc). Jobs such as in Twilight Zone, Snake Pit, Milkbar, Med Center or MPD will be accepted but only seen as Jobs and both the Faction leaders of the breed and said job need to be informed OOC. The Basics # To become a vampire, you must be sired by another vampire. This process is started when the human is drained of blood until they're almost dead. The 'parent' vampire or Sire gives some of their blood to the 'Childe' and with that the 'dead human' will be reborn as a Kindred. The transformation from mortal to vampire is gradual and does not happen in the blink of an eye. Just biting someone will not turn them into a vampire, it is a deliberate act and cannot be done accidently. You can only be sired once, so choose your clan/Sire wisely.(NOTE: You can come to Midian City already sired but need approval for your character BEFORE you can play them.) #Vampires have powers, but the strength of them is determined by the age of the vampire. A newly sired vampire will have weak powers, while a very old vampire will have stronger powers. To keep it fair for those that play in Midian for long time, this will be based not only on your idea of strength but also on the time actively playing as Kindred in the sim and the powers learned here IC by a teacher. They must be played according to Midian general combat regulations and these vampire powers may NOT be played on other characters without OOC consent of the player(s) involved!!! #To avoid overpowering and to keep a balance to the rest of Midian-civilization, please pay attention to the following:- As a first-time Midian Vampire, no older than 150 years of age,- Use 9th generation or higher,- You can distribute 5 dots on Disciplines, with a max. of level 3 in any single one when starting in the sim,- don't create other fancy things that you might know from VtM (Justicars, Inner Circle, combination disciplines, rare bloodlines and what-so-not...)--> If you need help on your character creation, contact Allesandro Serevi (NightBreed Keeper).--> Approval for 'ancient' vampires will not be given for first time Midian characters. If you are interested in playing an old one, please indicate this specifically in your application, provide us a basis to evaluate your RP skills and tell us why you think this character would be of value to the community. The Vampire Clans The Clan decides on the Disciplines and special powers a Vampire has. To learn more about them, please get in touch with us, we will provide you further information/notecards. (drop notecard on inventory SL won't open the link) Please keep in mind: although elements of VtM roleplay are present in the vampire roleplay of Midian city, it is NOT VtM roleplay. There are no scripted dice systems and the Nightbreed is only a loosely based version of the Camarilla. There is no Sabbat in the Midian universe and all other cities in the world containing vampires are seen to be set up the same way as things are in Midian. So if you come from a strict VtM background please don't try and push it's policies and philiosophy on the rest of us as it will not be well received and you will be directed back to this notecard. Your 'enemies' in Midian will almost always be of different race than vampires and vampire vs. vampire conflict will be rare at best. The Six Rules/Traditions 1. The Masquerade: Don't tell anyone you're a vampire. We strictly enforce the masquerade, we don't want anyone to know we exist. If you break the mask prepare for severe punishment. 2. The Domain: The Prince owns this Domain. While in it you are to respect Her word as law. 3. The Progeny: Do not Embrace another without the Prince's permission. In other words don't turn anyone into a vampire unless the Prince says you can. 4. The Accounting: After the newly sired go through training by the one who turned them, they are given this title. Until they are trained any crime they do is on their Sire's hands and he/she takes the punishment. 5. Hospitality: Honor one another's Domain. When coming to this Domain, you need to introduce yourself to the Prince or Seneschal. Without the word of acceptance you are not allowed to feed on our prey. 6. Destruction: Do not kill another Kindred, vampire, without the Prince's permission. (PLEASE NOTE: In addition to being IC rules, the traditions also have an OOC purpose to maintain the atmosphere of the sim. So if your character decides they will not follow them IC, please have the courtesy to OOCly contact the NightBreed Leaders BEFORE you create ghouls and more vampires so we can hand you the information needed and no RP has to be voided due to non-approval.) ---- Consequences for offences of the Traditions DUE TO THE RESPECT of the Domain and the Prince (2nd and 5th Rule) the humans in Midian City 'belong' to the Nightbreed. Feeding without introducing oneself will result in punishment if caught. MASQUERADE PUNISHMENTS: The Masquerade is in place for our future prosperity. If you accidently break the masquerade report it immediately to the Sheriff so damage control can be done. Punishment and its severity for any breach of the Mask will be based on your case and on two factors: One, the scale of people that now know about vampires. Second, is the cause, if the cause was unavoidable then the punishment will be less severe and vice versa. (These are IC consequences - if you decide to not follow the established rules IC, you need to be willing to bear the IC consequences it might bring and OOCly willing to give consent to accept the results of your actions. If you blatantly break every rule possible, then don't be surprised if it results in a bloodhunt to kill your character. Play fair and don't hide behind a 'nothing can happen to my character without my OOC consent' attitude. How to find the Kindred and introduce yourself Kindred will naturally recognize other Kindred, it is assumed to be a 6th sense similar to 'one predator enters the territory of another'. So your character might have an interest to be respectful to these Kindred living in the Domain for obvious reason, and find with their help the Prince or her representatives. In public, please do not use thes titles 'Prince' or 'Seneschal', simply refer to Ma'am or Sir. When speaking to any non-vampires it should be clear as well: DON'T TELL THEM YOU'RE A VAMPIRE. If they start talking about vampires just use the avoidence tactic. That is change the subject or just don't believe them. "Vampires don't exist." is a good statement to use if the topic of Vampires is brought up. Remember if you tell someone that we do exist it will be the last time you will tell anyone. How to feed smart 1. The best places to feed are in the sewers, alleys or ruins, but be careful you could still be caught. 2. Keep quiet when feeding by cover the mouth of person you're feeding from. 3. Be creative how to mask the feeding. Don't allow your prey to remember that they just met a 'vampire'. 4. Do not kill the victim that you're feeding from. Why? The reason is simple if everyone killed the victim that fed on there would be none left. Welcome to the Darkness of toxic-sky Midian!!! (There is more information on various subjects around the Midian Vampires which you can receive by the NightBreed Faction if you are interested in it. We are trying to find a balance between VtM ideas and the general RP basis of Midian City, always keep that in mind! And: we are looking forward to role playing with you) Category:Factions